Commercially available inflatable products, such as inflatable beds, inflatable mattresses, inflatable boats, and inflatable toys, are widely favoured by consumers, have an extremely wide range of applications, have become one of necessary products for people at home and on travel, and have a very great potential in the markets, thanks to the advantages of being light in weight, foldable, easy to carry, comfort and so on.
An air pump is one of the necessary components for inflatable products; for some of the inflatable products, a manual inflation pump, or a hand-held electric air pump is adopted to inflate the inflatable products via an air valve provided thereon; for some of the inflatable products, such as inflatable beds and inflatable mattresses, a built-in electric pump mounted on the inflatable bed and inflatable mattress is used for inflation; a user manually turns on or off a switch of the electric pump to control the starting up and shutting down thereof, and in comparison with the manual inflation pump and hand-held electric air pump, the built-in electric air pump is more convenient to use and has a faster inflation speed.
When an inflatable product is inflated, whether the inflatable body can be inflated to a proper pressure value has a direct influence on both the improvement of user's experience and the prolonging of the service life of the inflatable product; taking an inflatable mattress for example, insufficient inflation pressure will cause the mattress to be softer and to have an insufficient support force, while if the inflation pressure is too high, the inflatable mattress would expand and deform, and would be easy to break. In the absence of a barometer, the control of inflation pressure can only be achieved by pressing the inflatable product to sense the pressure therein while inflating, and this method of controlling the inflation pressure is neither convenient nor accurate, and has an extended inflation time.
Currently, inflatable products such as inflatable mattresses often adopt thermoplastic rubberized fabric, and a certain degree of expansion and deformation of the inflatable product would occur after it is inflated, leading to the attenuation of the internal air pressure value of the inflatable product, so that it is difficult to maintain the inflatable product within a relatively constant pressure range for a long time; moreover, the manual inflation pump, the hand-held electric air pump and the built-in electric pump in the prior art cannot automatically supplement air to the inflatable product in order to restore the same to the appropriate pressure value, and the user has to manually inflate the inflatable product repeatedly, which results in inconvenience for the user.